Gecko Ninja Warrior 8
another 30 will run the hard course it originally was going to be filmed on 3rd december but a new glitch on roblox that prevents all 1 billion users from saying ANYTHING has postponed the filming and might be filmed on the 4th or 5th december the tournament is postponed until this stops and if it takes too long then the tournament is cancelled the tags dissappeared very quickly however and the tourney is back on! Stage 1 2 changes but stage 1 is still hard! 100 seconds 1 five step jump RETURNING 2 catch and release RETURNING 3 spin bridge RETURNING 4 jumping spider RETURNING 5 log grip RETURNING 6 cat grab RETURNING 7 warped wall RETURNING 8 flying chute MODIFIED 4th time in a row! 9 cannonball alley RETURNING 10 lumberjack climb NEW Competitors 1 BaconFricks 3. spin bridge 2 OverTheGate 3. spin bridge 3 QuickLazyDog 3. spin bridge 4 SolidGold CLEAR 40.8 seconds left 5 CleverDude 4. jumping spider 6 PersonMan 6. cat grab 7 HeroTheMan 5. log grip. first to fail the log grip 8 FatRat CLEAR 40.1 seconds left 9 UnderTheGate 3. spin bridge 10 ScoopSided 6. cat grab 11 SitSee 4. jumping spider 12 GiantRing 3. spin bridge 13 RunForTheCube 4. jumping spider. failed dismount 14 FireFighter 3. spin bridge 15 CubeForTheRun CLEAR 43.2 seconds left 16 RolePlayingGarChomp 3. spin bridge 17 SimulatorsAreBad 3. spin bridge 18 BiggerBoot 2. catch and release 19 BadAreSimulators 3. spin bridge 20 MisterBossy CLEAR 41.5 seconds left the top 10 from the previous tournament got 21-30 haha it starts with PinkyMalinky who failed cannonball alley in Stage 1 to OverTheMoon who couldnt get round the block on the final stage rope climb at the moment 20 have attempted and only 4 have cleared but that is all about to change! 21 PinkyMalinky 3. spin bridge 22 TwistedWizard 3. spin bridge 23 HeroMan CLEAR 37.7 seconds left 24 NewYorkMan CLEAR 40.7 seconds left 25 BellSubway 4. jumping spider. forgot to dismount 26 FloridaMan CLEAR 51.6 seconds left 27 AnEpicRam 4. jumping spider 28 GoldenWolf 3. spin bridge 29 OofLord CLEAR 42.0 seconds left 30 OverTheMoon 4. jumping spider! 30 attempts 8 clears Stage 2 80 seconds 1-6 no time limit 7 1 escalator RETURNING 2 galley RETURNING 3 double salmon ladder RETURNING 4 unstable bridge RETURNING 5 domino hill NEW 6 wall lifting RETURNING 7 heartbreaker NEW the heartbreaker is in the course Competitors 4 SolidGold CLEAR 24.1 seconds left 7. heartbreaker 0:17 8 FatRat 5. domino hill 15 CubeForTheRun 3. double salmon ladder 20 MisterBossy CLEAR 19.3 seconds left CLEAR 0:48 23 HeroMan CLEAR 21.2 seconds left CLEAR 0:56 24 NewYorkMan 3. double salmon ladder 26 FloridaMan 5. domino hill 29 OofLord CLEAR 23.1 seconds left CLEAR 0:27. fastest clear of the heartbreaker 8 attempts 3 clears Stage 3 no time limit 1 drum hopper RETURNING 2 beam flipper MODIFIED 3 flying shelf grab RETURNING 4 ultimate cliffhanger MODIFIED 5 jumping bars RETURNING 6 hang climbing RETURNING 7 cannonball incline to cargo net RETURNING 8 upper bar RETURNING Competitors 20 MisterBossy 2. beam flipper 1:18. failed dismount 23 HeroMan 2. beam flipper 1:00 29 OofLord CLEAR 3:08 3 attempts 1 clear Stage 4 20 seconds 1 rope climb RETURNING Competitors 29 OofLord 1. rope climb. time out